


70

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	70

70  
娱乐圈本来是个无风也要卷起三尺浪的地方，然而最近不管是当时得令的还是查无此人的，一律乖乖夹起尾巴做人，不敢闹妖炒作。风口浪尖上的女星一直没有音讯，也没有结论，谁都不知道到底有事没事，会不会牵连到自己。大环境不明朗，王凯的生日会也就没有大办，生日会之后他放了助理一周假，自己则飞去日本和靳东汇合，把房子过户的手续走完。日本的房产证就是薄薄的一张纸，靳东从王凯手里拿过来，过个几秒再还给他：“先说好，这就算今年的生日礼物了啊。”王凯越听越觉得好像哪里不对：“……哥，买房子我也出钱了对吧？哪有自己给自己送礼物的，你这也太没诚意了。”  
“买房子没用你的钱啊。”靳东两手抄在牛仔裤兜里，语气特别轻松愉快，能听出几分掩饰得不太成功的嘚瑟，“哦是这样的，我想着那房子内部格局肯定要彻底改造，家电也得换，你的钱正好可以留着装修用。”  
王凯暗搓搓地想，可能靳东霸道总裁演得太多，难免留下点顽固后遗症什么的，照他看也不用治，保持下去就挺好。  
俩人在日本浪了十来天，回来靳东就开始为米兰时装周做准备。从里到外的全套行头自有代言品牌提供，想穿别的也不可能，假如etro的产品线里包括内裤的话，PR估计会连内裤都送过来，而且他最近的整体状态相当不错，充足的睡眠和高质量的性爱使人容光焕发，精气神儿比夏天赶着拍戏那时候明显好多了，唯一还没有定下来的是去米兰的妆发怎么办。平常靳东其实不太挑这些，拍戏就用剧组的化妆师，参加活动就凑合用主办方的，主要也是因为他长得好，只要不是手艺太次，稍微捯饬捯饬都很能看。王凯要比他稍微讲究一些，有长期固定合作的妆发，弄出来的效果特别自然，没有突兀的妆感，帅得恰到好处。之前如果有比较重要的场合靳东会开口跟王凯借人，这回将是他第一次作为品牌大使参加时装周，王凯比他还上心，早就主动说要让自己的妆发跟着去米兰，靳东也没反对，谁知机票都定完了，央视那边发来邀请，表示希望王凯能在国庆晚会上参加老中青几代演员的诗朗诵节目。  
一边是时装周，一边是央视的国庆晚会，说起来哪个都很重要，眼看第二天靳东就要出发去米兰了，还是没能争出个结果。他想让妆发留下，毕竟那本来就是王凯的班底，应该优先考虑王凯这边的需求，王凯却坚持让人跟着他走。时装周并不是去看看秀拍拍照就完了，短短几天时间里要接受大量的采访，包括专访和视频，要参加品牌的发布会和晚宴，要和品牌方的设计师和高层沟通，整个团队每天的工作强度都非常大，包括靳东本人在内，睡眠时间不够是必然的事，这种情况下妆发就太重要了。他俩真对着犟起来谁也说服不了谁，靳东本来还打算直接把人睡服拉倒，王凯一锤定音：“哥，这事儿是不是应该谁出钱谁说了算？平常咱俩谁给闯哥开工资？”  
“…………”花钱的才是大爷，这个逻辑真是一点毛病没有，靳东眨巴眨巴眼睛，发现自己无话可说，再看王凯，笑得那叫一个得意，眉毛都快要飞起来了，架着二郎腿不说，还晃来晃去的，每晃一下膝盖就在自己大腿上蹭一个来回，简直是浑身上下都写着“欠收拾”仨字，自己又怎么能不满足他这点儿小小的要求呢？靳东慢条斯理地把收拾好的箱子合起来，锁上，拎到门边，然后回身把王凯推倒在沙发里，自己跟着压上去，手伸进薄薄的白T里摸个没完，又忍不住咬他喉结，含住那一小块皮肤反复吸啜，还要控制着别留下痕迹。  
“那，现在是不是应该我说了算，”棉麻的宽松长裤什么反应都藏不住，他沉腰去顶王凯，鼻音轻柔低沉地向上挑，“……嗯？”  
胡天胡地闹了小半夜，第二天靳东的造型基本是在车上和机场里完成的。妆发这几年一直跟着王凯，该知道不该知道的基本也都知道得差不多了，对靳东为什么从王凯楼下的地库上车毫无兴趣，倒是很费了点劲去收拾他半长不短的头发。  
从北京飞米兰的航班一天就一趟，公务舱里一半人都可以算是熟人，至少也在热搜上彼此见过，靳东和吴秀波的座位离得有点远，遥遥一笑就算是打过招呼了。假如是两三年前的话，两个人说不定还会把位置换到一起聊聊天，那会儿吴秀波是都市雅痞，精英熟男，人设和市场都抓得稳稳的，现在人设还是那个人设，原本都市剧的市场却被靳东占了大半，雅痞终究不如中产更受欢迎，年初播的靳东那部剧到现在仍然是本年度的收视冠军，而吴秀波这边已经整整四年没拍过都市剧了，要说他心里完全没有芥蒂是不可能的。古装剧现在想上星困难重重，他也做好了重回都市剧市场的准备，但问题是，自己能正面刚得过靳东吗？或者说，投资方会相信他比靳东更有市场号召力吗？看到靳东之后，吴秀波发现这两点自己都没有把握，有点心烦意乱。  
这次时装周上Etro和Tod's的秀选在同一天，地点离得也不太远，看完etro的秀靳东安排了街拍，助理妆发经纪人摄影师翻译一群人都跟着，路过Tod's的秀场门外时听到有个女声用普通话大喊吴秀波的名字，又喊了好几句你出来给我个解释之类的。都说中国人的本能之一是热爱看热闹，其实外国人也一样，秀场门口很快聚集了十来个人，靳东助理有点八卦地小声嘀咕了句这什么情况，小三啊？靳东觉得这种事闹到这里来不像话，又不好发表意见，随手指了个人少的方向，说：“去那边拍吧，背景好看一点。”


End file.
